wimpy_villagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubinia
Rubinia is a new character shown briefly in WV 16. She is an enchantress with a dark red cloak, and is one of Breeze's closer friends. She found a Sapphire Katana in the ruins of Shadowbrook, enchanted it, and gave it to Breeze, telling her to be careful. The two girls quickly hugged before Rubinia left to enchant other things, proving they are good friends. She was also featured in Aetheria Offline 1, where she's shown buffing Sapphire and playing a prank on PigLord by slowing him. She's then asked by Kolb to go on an adventure to Fallowmere with 7 others: Becca, Kae, Ched, Zain, Faolan, Cobalt, and Nayte. Class She is an enchantress/nethermancer duel class. I requested for her have a pet wolf named Star, so we shall see if she actually gets him lol. Backstory Rubinia had worked as a griefer under the account name ilovedragons1, before being banned and changing to the name HavocDragon. Rubinia looted other player's bases, occasionally for another player for diamonds or emeralds. Think Deadpool. She usually went back on her promise to loot only one and looted both. When the "end of the world" came about, she logged on for what she thought was the last time, to say goodbye to her partner-in-crime (literally) when everything went black. Skip forward a few days. Rubinia had made a decent structure, before it was blown up by mobs. A group of them captured her in a way Rubinia knew was definitely not possible. They were mobs. They didn't work together. She was brought underground to a bunker and commanded to kneel before "the Eyeless One." Rubinia knew exactly who this was. Even though these mobs called him by a different name, Herobrine was in this strange version of Minecraft. Herobrine explained what had happened. One of the other two Minecraftia wizards, Entity 303, had brought these players into Minecraft as a last resort to defeat Herobrine. Notch had originally been assumed to have done this, but he denied it to everyone's surprise. Herobrine offered Rubinia a choice. Join him as a spy in Villagetown, or be destroyed. Rubinia chose spy, because she had the practice and didn't feel like being destroyed that day, thank you very much. Now Rubinia, with an enchanted name tag to have her name Rubinia, and a disguise potion, works as an enchantress. Hiding her nethermancer class, which Herobrine thought was a good class for a spy to have, she enchants items for the villagers and players, waiting for the mob's signal to attack. Breeze and Rubinia are good friends now, after Rubinia gave Breeze that Sapphire Katana, saying she found it in the ruins of Shadowbrook. Breeze has no idea of the hidden enchantments Rubinia placed on it. One of the hidden enchantments is called Mob Beacon. It does exactly what it sounds like, attracts mobs. It's only a level one enchantment, so it has a 10 block radius. There is also the Tracking Gem enchantment. It's like a Spider-Tracer (only the humans would get it). Knowing where Breeze is is vital. And where Breeze is, Runt is. Most of the time. Unless he's in trouble and crafting potato-based items. Weapons Rubinia's sword is the Dragonstorm Blade. (What it said on the sheet about it:) D. Iron, Ruby, 9D, 2.5, Fire Aspect II* *(Absolutely no idea what this means. 9D is damage, I think, and obviously I know what Fire Aspect is. Iron and Ruby must be the swords materials, and 2.5 is attack speed?) Abilities * Fire Cube * Dark Servant * Sp. Lightning * Illusion * Starlight * Blessing of Ao * Windrush Ultimate Abilities * Inverse Magic Category:Female characters Category:Humans